Meu pai era um pirata espacial!
by Laarc
Summary: Bra tinha uma missão e apenas uma pessoa poderia ajudá-la a concluí-la: o seu pai. *One-shot*


Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

><p>NA: enquanto a inspiração para o próximo capítulo da saga Fugitivos/Prisioneiros não dá as caras por aqui, o jeito mesmo é ficar brincando de escrever One-shots! rsrs

Espero que gostem!

Laarc!

* * *

><p>*Meu pai era um pirata espacial!*<p>

O sino tocando no fim da tarde indicava o término das aulas naquele dia e a pequena Bra poderia, finalmente, ir para sua casa na Corporação Cápsula. A linda menininha de apenas sete anos de idade era a cópia exata da sua mãe, a famosa cientista Bulma Briefs, com cabelos e olhos azulados, pele branquinha e bochechas tão rosadas que a faziam parecer uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

Com sua mochila nas costas, a caçula dos Briefs esperava na frente do portão da escola pelo carro da sua família. Como era segunda-feira, a sua mãe provavelmente não a buscaria, já que ela sempre tinha que comparecer a reuniões de negócios na segunda. Por isso mesmo, ela sabia que hoje era dia do seu pai ir buscá-la. Um enorme sorriso de felicidade se formou em seus lábios só de pensar que ela voltaria para casa com seu pai. Não porque Bra não gostasse de quando sua mãe ia buscá-la, porque ela, na verdade, adorava voltar para casa com sua mãe. As duas sempre cantavam no carro, ou paravam para tomar sorvete, ou conversavam sobre os meninos que ficavam implicando com Bra por causa do seu cabelo azul... e Bulma sempre lhe dizia que eles faziam isso porque gostavam dela e porque achavam o seu cabelo muito bonito, mas como eram muito bobos, resolviam implicar com ela ao invés de elogiá-la.

O motivo daquele sorriso era justamente o fato dela adorar o seu pai, mas ele nunca tinha muito tempo para brincar com ela, porque ele estava sempre "brincando sozinho" dentro da câmara de gravidade, ou visitando o tio Goku – a quem o seu pai teimava de chamar de Kakarotto por algum motivo – ou "brincando" com a sua mãe trancado dentro do quarto... e ela nunca soube direito porque ela não podia brincar junto com eles.

Ao avistar o conhecido carro da Corporação Cápsula, a menina disparou pela rua, olhando bem para os dois lados para ver se podia atravessá-la, como sua mãe sempre lhe dizia para fazer.

"Oi, papai!" Disse com felicidade, dando um beijo no rosto dele e sentando-se no banco de trás.

"Hn" Resmungou sem graça, suas bochechas levemente coradas. Ele era sempre assim meio resmungão, e Bra já estava mais do que acostumada com o jeito rabugento dele. "Colocou o cinto?"

"Sim, sim!" Respondeu a menina. Vegeta olhou para trás para confirmar se ela estava mesmo com o cinto de segurança e pisou no acelerador.

Bra ficou um tempo em silêncio e resolveu abrir sua mochila, tirando de dentro dela um caderno e um lápis. "Hum... papai!"

"O quê?"

"A mamãe vai demorar muito pra chegar em casa, não é!"

"Sim, ela vai."

"E quando ela chegar eu já vou estar dormindo, não é!"

"Sim... por quê?" Perguntou curioso e um tanto quanto desconfiado.

"Ahhhh, é porque a minha tia da escolinha me passou uma tarefa para entregar amanhã e eu queria que a minha mãe me ajudasse..." Disse um tanto quanto tristonha, fazendo beicinho.

"Hn" Vegeta grunhiu de leve, olhando pelo retrovisor a cara de cachorro pidão que a me menina estava fazendo.

"Hum... será que você não me ajudaria com a tarefa? Por favor, papai!"

"Se a sua professora te passou uma lição, você deve fazê-la sozinha, Bra! Sem a ajuda de ninguém."

A menina chacoalhou forte a cabeça, seu rabo de cavalo se bagunçando e alguns fios caindo no seu rosto. "Não, papai! Eu não consigo fazer essa tarefa sozinha, porque a tia mesmo disse que a gente ia precisar da ajuda dos pais!"

Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios dele. "Ah é? Sua professora disse isso?"

"Disse sim!"

"E sobre o que é essa tarefa?" Perguntou achando graça em como a sua filha tentava convencê-lo.

Bra abraçou o caderno e falou com toda a seriedade que ela conseguiu. "Eu preciso entrevistar ou você ou a mamãe e escrever um texto sobre como vocês se conheceram. É uma tarefa especial para o dia dos namorados."

Vegeta apertou o volante e franziu as sobrancelhas. A sua esposa pagava uma fortuna todo mês para que Bra frequentasse essa escola, e pra quê? Para aprender sobre essas coisas absurdas e fazer uma tarefa mais ridícula que a outra?

'Sério mesmo? Dia dos namorados? O que essas escolas estão ensinando para as crianças?' Pensou com desgosto. 'Não é à toa que esses terráqueos não passam de um bando de retardados...'

"Então?" Perguntou esperançosa.

"Então o quê?"

"Você vai me ajudar?"

"Hum..."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor! Vamos, papai! É só você me contar como conheceu a mamãe! Ninguém nunca me contou isso... e eu preciso entregar o meu texto amanhã para a minha tia, se não ela vai me colocar de castigo!"

"Ela não vai te colocar de castigo, Bra..."

"Vai sim! E aí ela vai falar que eu sou a pior aluna da sala!" Falou brava, seus pequenos bracinhos cruzados.

Vegeta suspirou fundo sentindo-se quase derrotado. "Tá bom, eu vou te ajudar! Mas não conte isso pra sua mãe, ouviu bem!"

"Pode deixar!" Ela respondeu excitada, passando os dedos pelos lábios como se estivesse fechando-os com um zíper.

"Bem... por onde posso começar?" Disse para si mesmo um pouco pensativo. "Eu conheci a sua mãe há muito tempo atrás... e nessa época eu nem morava na Terra aind-"

"E onde você morava?" Perguntou com rapidez.

"No espaço."

"Uau!" Exclamou arregalando os olhos. "E o que você fazia no espaço, papai?"

Vegeta pensou em um milhão de coisas naquela hora. O que ele fazia no espaço? Poderia ele dizer para a sua filha de sete anos, a sua princesinha, que ele era um assassino, um destruidor e saqueador de mundos? Que ele não passava de um capanga de uma das criaturas mais cruéis do universo? "Eu era um... um... um pirata. Um pirata espacial, Bra."

"Noooossa! Um pirata de verdade!" Ele riu sentindo-se muito orgulhoso em como sua filha estava maravilhada com a história. "E você cantava e bebia rum também?" E seu sorriso logo deu lugar a uma expressão de total descrença.

"O QUÊ?" O pobre saiyajin ficou tão perplexo ao escutar aquilo que foi obrigado ao parar o carro no acostamento, desligá-lo e se virar, olhando a menina bem nos olhos. "De onde você tirou essa ideia ridícula, garota?" Perguntou chocado.

"Do filme do Peter Pan que eu e a mamãe assistimos semana passada." Respondeu ela com naturalidade. "Tinha um montão assim de piratas no filme e eles cantavam e lutavam com espadas e bebiam muito rum! Eu não sabia o que era rum, mas a mamãe falou que era uma coisa muito ruim e que eu não deveria beber. Eu só não entendi então porque eles bebiam, já que é tão ruim assim..."

"Isso é uma besteira, Bra!" Disse com um pouco de raiva, sua veia da testa quase estourando. "Piratas não cantam!"

"E o que eles fazem então?"

"Eles saqueiam!"

"E o que é sa-que-ar?" Perguntou devagar, a palavra desconhecia rolando em sua língua.

Ele ficou pensativo por um minuto, tentando achar um jeito de explicar para ela sem que aquilo parecesse uma coisa ruim. "Saquear é quando você ataca um lugar e pega as coisas que tinham nele."

"Tipo pegar emprestado?"

"Não, você fica com as coisas para sempre."

"Mas você pede permissão antes?"

"Não..." Respondeu já um pouco irritado com aquilo tudo. "Você não pede permissão."

E então, o sorriso no rostinho da menina foi minguando e minguando, enquanto que os seus enormes e belos olhos azuis começaram a brilhar por causa das lágrimas que estavam se formando. "Papai..." Disse baixinho e com acentuada tristeza. "Você rou-ba?"

Aquela cena deixou Vegeta completamente sem ação e sem fala. Porque lá estava a sua filhinha, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse negar o que o seu pai havia lhe falado. E ela fazia isso com tanta força que o emudecido saiyajin achou que ela fosse quebrar o pescoço uma hora.

"Bra! Pare com isso! Você vai se machucar!"

Mas ela não parou. "Nããão! Você está mentindo! Meu papai não rouba! Só os homens maus roubam e o meu pai não é um homem mau!" E ela começou a chorar.

Vegeta passou as mãos pelo rosto, inspirou e expirou algumas vezes e se preparou para as próximas palavras que se forçaria a dizer. "Bra, pare, por favor... eu não... eu não roubo."

"M-Mas você – snif – acabou de dizer que era isso o que os piratas faziam!"

"Não, Bra... você estava certa. Piratas, eles... eles... hum... eles lutam com espadas e bebem rum." Disse com dificuldade, suas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha por ter que falar algo desse tipo.

"E cantam também?" Havia tanta expectativa naquela simples pergunta que o saiyajin foi obrigado a engolir seu orgulho e concordar com ela.

"Sim, cantam também..."

"Yaaaaiiii! Eu sabia que meu pai não era um homem mau!" Secando as últimas lágrimas com a manga do seu uniforme, Bra abriu seu caderno e começou a escrever.

"O que está fazendo?" Questionou Vegeta.

"Tomando notas para eu não esquecer de nada quando for escrever o texto em casa." E enquanto Bra fazia uma pequena observação de procurar como se escrevia _espacial_ no dicionário, Vegeta fazia uma observação mental de procurar e destruir o tal filme de piratas quando chegasse em casa. E qual era o nome dele mesmo? Bem, seria mais seguro destruir todos os que encontrasse. "Pode continuar com a história, papai!"

"Tá... então, como todo pirata espacial, eu trabalhava para um capitão muito mau chamado Freeza. Mas eu não gostava de Freeza e passei a gostar ainda menos quando descobri que ele tinha... tinha... hum... destruído o meu planeta-natal."

"Ele destruiu o seu planeta-natal?" Perguntou assombrada, suas mãozinhas escrevendo o mais rápido que podiam uma palavra ou outra.

O saiyajin assentiu e se pôs a continuar. "Quando eu descobri isso, eu fiquei muito zangado e com vontade de mat- err... dar uma lição nele. Mas eu não sabia como, porque Freeza era muito forte e eu não tinha poder suficiente para lutar contra ele na época."

"Mas então o que você fez?" A curiosidade presente na voz dela e a excitação que transbordava pelos olhos da criança eram o combustível que Vegeta precisava para dar segmento a história.

"Eu ouvi sobre o mito das esferas do dragão que existiam num planeta chamado Namek e que, quando reunidas, poderiam realizar qualquer desejo. Então eu fui a esse planeta e resolvi procurar por elas. E foi lá que eu conheci a sua mãe."

A boquinha dela estava ligeiramente aberta e Bra estava tão surpresa com aquela história que por um momento até tinha parado de escrever. "Isso é tão legal!" Exclamou sorrindo. "Você e a mamãe se conheceram em outro planeta! Mas... mas o que ela estava fazendo lá?"

Vegeta deu uma discreta risada, as memórias daquela época ressurgindo em sua mente. "Ela estava procurando pelas esferas também."

"Mas então... vocês não estavam do mesmo lado..."

"Não mesmo." Concordou ele. "Eu queria as esferas para pedir por imortalidade, porque só assim eu conseguiria derrotar o capitão Freeza. E Bulma, bem, ela queria as esferas por outro motivo."

"Eu não entendo, papai!" Disse sentindo-se um pouco confusa. "Se vocês não estavam do mesmo lado, então... o que aconteceu? Como vocês acabaram se casando?"

O saiyajin ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas pensando na pergunta que sua filha o fizera. Que, por sinal, era a mesma pergunta que ele mesmo se fazia até um tempo atrás. "Ela... a sua mãe, ela... chamou minha atenção. Ela era uma terráquea indomável, e ainda é... e eu sempre gostei de um bom desafio. Bem! Acho que já respondi sua pergunta e até falei mais do que devia! Agora você não tem mais motivo para dizer que precisa de ajuda para escrever seu texto." E dizendo isso, Vegeta ligou o carro e voltou a dirigir até a Corporação Cápsula.

Bra não fez mais nenhuma pergunta, apenas terminou de fazer suas anotações, colocando uma grande interrogação na frente da palavra "indomável", cujo sentido era completamente desconhecido pela pequena garota. Ela certamente iria precisar de um dicionário para concluir essa tarefa.

BVBVBVBV

"Com todo o respeito, senhorita Bombom." Disse Bulma educadamente para a professora que estava bem na sua frente. "Mas será que eu poderia saber porque essa reunião de pais foi marcada? A Bra é uma excelente aluna e está bem mais avançada que o restante da turma, então por que me chamar aqui na escola?"

"Bem, senhora Briefs, na verdade, eu estou um pouco preocupada com a sua filha." Respondeu a jovem professora, seus longos cabelos castanhos amarrados num forte rabo de cavalo. "Eu passei uma tarefa para a turma e o que a Bra me entregou foi algo que não só fugiu ao tema mas que também me deu motivos mais do que justos para me preocupar com a... bem... com a sanidade mental dela."

"Você está chamando a minha filha de maluca?" Perguntou indignada a bela cientista.

"Não, não, sra. Briefs! O que eu quero dizer é que a Bra é uma menina muito imaginativa e eu acho que por causa dessa imaginação fértil dela, ela está começando a perder noção da realidade."

Bulma cruzou os braços e encarou a jovem professora, desconfiando de tudo o que a moça lhe falara. A sua filha era tudo menos maluca, e Bulma sabia muito bem disso. "Sobre o que foi essa tarefa?"

"Eu pedi para que cada um entrevistasse um de seus pais e escrevesse um texto sobre como eles se conheceram, já que o dia dos namorados é comemorado nesta semana." Bulma franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, as rugas da idade já aparecendo. Engraçado... ela não se lembrava de Bra lhe perguntando nada desse tipo, então... se ela não perguntou a Bulma...

'Oh não!' Pensou nervosa. "Posso ver o texto dela, srta. Bombom?" A moça assentiu e logo lhe entregou uma folha A4.

Por mais que Bulma quisesse ler o que sua filha tinha escrito, ela também estava com muito medo de descobrir o que Vegeta tinha dito à pobre menina e, por isso mesmo, pegou o papel com um certo receio. Mas assim que seus belos e astutos olhos azuis se depararam com o título do tão temido texto, ela não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso se espalhasse pelos seus lábios.

Porque bem grande e com letras coloridas se lia: MEU PAI ERA UM PIRATA ESPACIAL! POR BRA BRIEFS

E a medida que ela percorria cada linha, o seu sorriso aumentava mais e mais. Eram palavras, frases e fatos que ela sabia que Bra não conhecia. De alguma forma, naquele texto maravilhoso tinha o dedo do seu marido, Vegeta. E como Bra fizera para que Vegeta pudesse criar uma história como aquela... bem, talvez esse fosse o poder mágico que a sua filha possuía.

BVBVBVBV

"Ei, Vegeta!" Disse Bulma saindo da sala da professora. "Vamos embora, já resolvi tudo."

O saiyajin em questão estava de pé, apoiado contra a parede do corredor com seus braços cruzados. "Finalmente, mulher! Não aguentava mais ficar nesse lugar!"

"Ai, credo! Eu nem demorei lá dentro! Pare de resmungar, parece mais um velho desse jeito."

Ele respondeu com um grunhido raivoso. "Pelo menos não sou eu que está com a cara cheia de rugas!"

"O QUÊ? Como você se atreve a me dizer uma coisa dessas?" Ela deu um forte tapa no braço dele, que só serviu para machucar a própria mão. "Seu troglodita! Viu, agora machuquei minha mão..." Resmungou manhosa.

Vegeta a olhou de lado, tentando ignorar os gemidos fraquinhos de dor que escapavam dela. "Me diga, o que foi que aconteceu com a menina? Por que nos chamaram aqui?"

Bulma parou de massagear a sua mão quase quebrada e olhou para ele, sua raiva indo por ralo abaixo ao se lembrar do texto que tinha acabado de ler. "Foi por causa de uma tarefa que Bra teve que fazer."

Vegeta engoliu em seco, suor misteriosamente começando a escorrer pela sua testa. "Que tarefa?" Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

"Hum..." Havia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios da sua mulher que o deixou muito, mas muito preocupado. "Ela tinha que escrever um texto sobre como nós dois nos conhecemos."

"Ah é? Não sabia disso."

"É... mas que estranho..." Disse bem devagar. A essa altura, os dois já tinha deixado o prédio e estavam parados em frente ao portão da escola. Bulma tirou uma cápsula da bolsa, apertando um pequeno dispositivo como um botão e desencapsulando o seu carro. "Bem, mas de qualquer forma, a professora estava preocupada porque a história foi muito, err, diferente do que ela esperava. Sabe, Vegeta, as pessoas da Terra não sabem o que nós sabemos." Bulma colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, suas palavras soando ternas e compreensíveis. "Por isso eles acham estranho e anormal quando leem sobre algo de outro planeta ou até mesmo sobre esferas mágicas. A professora de Bra ficou preocupada quando leu o texto dela, porque ela achou que Bra pudesse estar com algum tipo de problema."

"Como assim problema? A minha filha não problema nenhum!" Retrucou o saiyajin um pouco zangado. "Essa humana é que tem um sério problema mental! Onde já se viu passar uma tarefa de _dia dos namorados_ para uma menina de sete anos!"

Uma risada gostosa escapou dos lábios da cientista. "Eu sei, Vegeta! Bra não tem nenhum problema, mas ela não pode ficar escrevendo sobre essas coisas para a escola. Eles vão pensar que ela é maluca ou coisa do tipo! A gente já discutiu isso antes, lembra? Com Trunks?"

Ele concordou de leve enquanto se lembrava da conversa que os dois tiveram com o menino há uns anos atrás, que não parava de arrumar encrenca no colégio. "E o que você fez? Conseguiu resolver a situação?" Perguntou.

"Ah, eu disse que iria conversar com Bra e convenci a professora a passar uma outra tarefa pra ela, para que ela não perdesse a nota. Agora a gente só precisa conversar bem direitinho com ela quando chegarmos em casa."

"Parece ser a solução mais adequada." Respondeu o saiyajin.

Os dois seguiram silenciosos até a Corporação Cápsula, e Vegeta já estava até pensando em agradecer a Kami por Bulma não comentar nada sobre o texto que Bra escreveu. Sim, ele estava pensando mesmo em agradecer... até o momento que ela abriu a boca.

"Sabe, Vegeta..."

" Hn, o quê?"

"Você nunca me disse que cantava!"


End file.
